charmedchosenlegacyfandomcom-20200213-history
Anders Blackwell
Anders Blackwell was a powerful upper-level warlock, descending from a long line of warlocks known as the Blackwell family. His family history dates back to the witch trials, much like the Warren line of witches. As the last living member of his family, Anders swore revenge against all forces of good, starting with witches. History Early Life Anders was born in the powerful Blackwell family of Warlocks. At the age of four, he witnessed his entire family being vanquished by a coven of witches, after a member of his family had killed one of their own. Anders witnessed the fight from a closet, but was not found by the witches. When Anders grew older, he swore revenge against all forces of good, starting with witches to gain more power. His ultimate goal was to vanquish all good, including the Elders. Four Weddings and a Funeral Anders spent a lot of time researching and studying his victims in order to attain the right powers. His first primary target was Melinda Halliwell, who's power of molecular immobilization would help kill other good witches, as the power would be reversed in possession of a warlock. Armed with the stealth powers of invisibility and shapeshifting, which he aquired from two other witches, Anders went after Melinda but failed to get her. In order to lure Melinda away from her family, Anders kidnapped her boyfriend Ryan and asked Melinda to meet him alone so he could take her life and powers. During this time, he also revealed to Ryan that Melinda was a witch, something that she hadn't told him yet. Melinda was willing to honor the deal, but was caught by her family. With help from Coop, they tracked the warlock down to an abandoned flat through the love connection between Melinda and Ryan. Melinda, Chris and Piper went to the flat and found Ryan. Before they could escape, Anders appeared behind Piper and fatally stabbed her, though he didn't have enough time to absorb her powers. The warlock was then vanquished by Melinda and Chris through a combination of a potion and a spell. Victims To further his goals and gain more power, Anders killed several witches and absorbed their powers; *'Matt', a young male witch who had only possessed his powers a few months. He had the power of invisibility. He was killed by Anders in an alley when he tried to escape using his powers. *'Diane', a middle-aged, experienced witch who owned a small occult shop. She had the power of shapeshifting. She was caught of guard by an invisible Anders, who proceeded to kill her for her power. *'Piper', his last victim, whom he fatally stabbed in the back when his plan to lure her daughter into a trap failed. However, he was unable to absorb her powers in time. Powers and Abilities Basic Powers *'Spell Casting:' The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. *'Potion Making:' The ability to brew magical potions. *'Scrying:' The ability to locate beings or objects with a crystal and a map. Active Powers *'Blinking:' The ability to teleport from one location in the blink of an eye. *'Invisibility:' The ability to become unseen by the naked eye. Anders stole this power from Matt. *'Shapeshifting:' The ability to alter one's physical form into that of another person or animal. Anders stole this power from Diane. Passive Powers *'High Resistance:' The ability to be highly resistant to physical and magical harm. *'Adjusting:' The ability to fight through and resist molecular powers. *'Power Absorption:' The ability to steal the magical powers of others. As a warlock, Anders could absorb powers through an athame. *'Immortality:' The ability to possess a possibly infinite lifespan and an arrested aging process. Notes and Trivia *Anders is named after the mage Anders from the Dragon Age series. He is partly inspired by the character Maddox from the Vampire Diaries, also portrayed by Gino Anthony Pesi. *In conversation with Melinda, Anders hinted that he knew more about the true origin of both witches and warlocks and mentioned that the Elders favored witches. The true meaning of this has not yet been revealed. *While Leo and Chris discuss Anders' history, Leo mentioned that Anders was still innocent when the witches killed his family, and that this act is what possibly drove him to evil. However, both Chris and Melinda mention that this is no excuse for killing innocents, and that he chose to be evil. *Due to killing Piper, Anders became the second evil being to break the Power of Three. The first was Shax, who killed Prue. Appearances *Four Witches and a Funeral Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Warlocks Category:Vanquished Category:Evil